At War With The Spy Inside
by OpalLynx
Summary: Young Anastasia was only 8 when her parents were murdered in front of her eyes. Separated from her twin brother and baby sister , taken to the mysterious 'Red Room.' She was turned into an assassin at 9. When she is finally freed she is different, no longer a child. Will she be able to re-adjust to a semi-normal life, or will she lose herself to the cold blooded killer inside?
1. Prologue

Hullo all, this is just a random fanfiction I came up with about the kids of avengers. I must thank my beta AmeliaRoseOswald for her help in editing this story. Thanks Rose! Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

P.s. The Russian is done in a translator app and may not be correct. If you are Russian or speak the language I am sorry for any mistakes. I will fix them when pointed out to me. Thank you!

* * *

Her father and mother had just been murdered before her eyes, the murderers wanted to take her and kill her siblings, but she fought, eventually it was agreed that her siblings would live if she were to come quietly, Orion protested, but she gave it no heed, she was eight at the time. Where they took her they tortured her, forced her to give blood samples and run tests over and over, for if she didn't, they would hurt her.

Nearly a year later, the young girl was not the same person she had been. She had closed herself off from the world, rarely letting emotions through. Her guard was never let down. Having been constantly subjected to surprise tests, she learned not to let anything take her by surprise. Surprises meant to be subjected to more serums, or more punishments. Neither worse than the other. Not only that, but her memory was in shambles. The scientists made sure of that. She was able to remember little of her childhood before the room. Simply that she had siblings, and that she had to get back to them.

They made her into an assassin, having her kill four innocent people in the year she was there. The young girl was gone. In her place stood a nine year old assassin. Able to kill without blinking. But deep down she kept hold of the memory of her siblings. Promising herself to one day get back to them. And that day came sooner than anticipated.

* * *

Week fifty-four in the red room. A woman came, accompanied by around twenty -four men, all holding large guns. The women looked remarkably like her mother, bright red hair, emerald green eyes, and a face that gives away nothing. She and the men killed the torturers, and the scientists. Every last one of them. Seeing this, she stood ready to fight, but the woman came up to her slowly and proved she meant no harm by dropping all weapons, she then took Anastasia out of the 'red room' while the other children, boys and girls who had been trapped there with her were led away by the various men. She brought her on a jet; the girl was slightly reluctant to go with the strange women, but for some odd reason felt like she could trust her. Allowing herself to be helped gently into a seat, she promptly fell asleep despite trying not to, having not slept in over five days.

* * *

She was jerked awake hours later when they landed, looking around in alarm, forgetting she was no longer in the 'red room' she jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Acting on reflex she immediately pinned said person (who had a very surprised expression on her face) to the ground. Realizing it was the woman who saved her, she quickly got up, but before she could help the woman up she was already back on her feet, surprising Anastasia slightly. Looking at her surroundings the girl realized that they had indeed landed, but were still in the air. They had landed on a floating base of some sort; she would guess a type of flying aircraft carrier.

She was led inside by the woman, who was ever silent, they went down hallway after hallway and with her memory she was easily able to remember the route. Seven minutes later they were standing outside of a room, she looked to the woman who motioned for her to open the door, so she did.

Opening the door Anastasia didn't know what to think, but when she had she was glad she did. "SIA!" yelled her brother, running over from where he was playing with her younger sister, Freya, to nearly squish her to death. When he had finally released her, she stepped over to Freya, picking her up and twirling her around. The one year old seemed scared for a minute, before seemingly recognizing her and curling into the embrace.

"Я опоздалвыребятатакмного" she whispered quietly in Russian.

[I've missed you guys so much]

Although in truth she hadn't had time to miss them. She had been amazed when the names came back to her. Happy when her sister curled into her embrace, but if that had ever happened before, she would not know. She didn't have the regular 'twin' relationship with her brother. In fact, she had barely remembered they were twins. The twirling had come out of no-where. She had been confused with herself when she had done that, had she done this before?

When her brother had called her Sia she hadn't known at first he was addressing her. Observation skills were the only things to save her brother. For when she saw him running at her she had been prepared to flip him over her shoulder. But there had been something there, a spark of recognition. She was surprised at how different she and her sister looked. Her sister had pale blonde hair, not at all matching her pale strawberry blonde locks. She had missed so much, not only the year they'd been apart, but nearly their entire childhood had been taken from her.

"We've missed you too Sia, Freya cried for days when you left" he then paused for a second realizing he was speaking English, to which I just nodded, before he continued, "where were you all of the time?" At this question I froze, I couldn't tell him, I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't even want to remember myself, and if I told them they would treat me differently. So I slowly shook my head, only the tiniest bit, so little most people wouldn't notice, but my twin got the message.

At this moment Orion seemed to notice the woman in the doorway, who was smiling ever so slightly. "Who are you?" He asked his voice steady and confident. For some reason that didn't feel right, he should be more light and uncaring... But I put it off; there was no way for me to find out what he had been like before. That life's gone. Back to the present I noticed the woman seemed to hesitate for a second before walking in.

"I am Natasha Romanoff," she answered, voice giving away nothing.

"And I am your Aunt" she added, slightly quieter.

"Наша мать не сестры!" Growled Orion, slipping into Russian.

[Our mother didn't have any sisters!]

"Вы ошибаетесь. Давно она, прежде чем мы были ... Отделены друг от друга. Я думаю, что ее мертвой и я на себя она полагает, что в том же. Пока S. H. I. E. L. D. видели мою фамилию и умер в том же предложении я узнал мы оба ошибочно." Replied our... 'Aunt', calm as ever. Surprising us both with her fluent Russian.

[You are mistaken. Long ago she did, before we were... Separated. I thought her dead and I'm assuming she thought the same. It wasn't until S.H.I.E.L.D's personnel saw my surname and dead in the same sentence that I learned we had both been mistaken.]

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" I asked, trying to make it sound as if I was not proficient in English. I didn't want my brother knowing... Anything.

"Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logist-" she said, pausing when seeing the blank stares she was getting from my siblings. Seemingly figuring it out though she corrected herself, "Стратегических, родины, вмешательства, сотрудниковправоохранительныхорганов, иматериально-техническогообеспечения." Earning a baffled look from Orion and the same Stoic look from myself.

"What is wanted of us?" I asked with a slight hint of a Russian accent. I could speak without it, but I was not about to give that away.

Natasha looked slightly uncomfortable, but masked it well, "seeing as I am your only living relative-" she started, before being cut off by Orion.

"If- you're our relative" he said, voice betraying nothing, but he was glaring slightly at her.

"Well actually, we have a medical team ready to do a blood test if you woul-" she suddenly stopped, recognizing the look of pure, overwhelming anger in the young girls eyes. Said young girl growled, handing Freya to her brother and stepping in front of the two protectively.

"Нет" she growled. "Никогдане."

[No] [Never]

Natasha looked unaffected by the venom in the words. "Извините. Я намгновениезабыло ... Этоместо.Выхотелибыразличныеверсии ДНК илижевымненаслово, чтоявашатетя?"

[I am sorry. I momentarily forgot about... That place. Would you like a different version of a DNA test, or will you take my word that I am your aunt?]

Then added, "You three need a guardian, and I know I would want my son to go to my sister if it had been the other way around. You do not have to accept my offer, but at the very least consider it." When she was done she looked at us, seeing if we had understood.

I had, and I knew I had to be the one to make this decision for us. Natasha seemed to be telling the truth, the emotion on her face compared to the stoic lady I had gotten onto the jet with proved that. She also looks identical to our mother, even if I can barely remember her, and speaks in fluent, natural, Russian. Others that try the language can simply not get it right, but I had one last thing to ask.

"Why are we on this... Craft?" I asked her. Still playing that I couldn't speak fluent English. She then sighed, as if she was dreading me asking this question. "I work as an assassin for S.H.I.L.D." She answered her voice up changing. Quickly and too quiet for most to hear I asked Orion what 'assassin' meant, although seemingly Natasha wasn't one of the most. She quickly answered "Лицо, котороеотправляетсяубитьдругих." Obviously ignoring the quick look of shock, apprehension, and maybe fear, that passed quickly over my brothers' face before quickly turning into an unreadable mask. But I noticed it all too well. 'Just_another way I am now distanced from my siblings_' I thought to myself. If assassin is the English word for what she described. Then that is exactly what I am.

[A person who is sent to kill another person of a high rank or status]

"If you are an 'assassin'" I said, my accent for once actually mangling the unused word, "how do we know we can trust you?" Natasha, without even blinking, replied, voice deadpan, "you don't."

* * *

Now I'll admit this was not the best prologue I could have done, but I do hope you enjoy it. I will try and update when I can. Thank you for reading, and please review! ~Ly


	2. Log One

Hello again everyone, and thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy this first chapter as I worked hard on it. Again, many thanks to my Beta AmeliaRoseOswald. I urge you to browse her stories as she is a great writer. This story is being written in spare time so please respect that I will not always be able to update. Now, on with the story.

* * *

+Five Years Later+

Sitting on my small twin bed, I was contemplating going through the air vents to get to the dining hall of our apartment building when Natasha-whom as she looks so much alike to my siblings and I as well as having adopted us, to put off all those annoying questions we've taken to calling mother when in the presence of others. I have also had suspicions about it being for our protection, but she would never admit it as she knew how independent we are-burst through the door. "Come," was all she said before heading down the hall to collect the others. Shrugging, wondering what has her in such a rush, I walked down the hall into the sitting room.

We have a relatively nice sized apartment. It has three bedrooms, one of which I share with Freya, whilst Orion and Natasha's son, Elliot, share the other. A small kitchen, although we always head downstairs for the buffet as neither of my guardians could cook to save their lives. Well, maybe to save their lives, but it indefinitely wouldn't taste good. Next to the kitchen was a dining room, opening onto the sitting room. We also have three bathrooms.

I walked into the sitting room, exchanging a greeting in Russian with my sister, before perching on the back of the couch. Freya always walks down as she's not as comfortable with the air vents, and also because she is only five. 'Although she will be turning six soon' I thought to myself, my thoughts turning to what to get her for her birthday.

A few seconds later my uncle, or Clint Barton, Natasha's husband, walked through the front door holding a steaming cup of coffee. Seeing he only had one I glared at him and he raised his hands defensively stating, "They ran out." Although I didn't believe him in the least, I put that matter aside as Natasha came in, trailed by two groggy looking boys. Orion simply collapsed tiredly onto the couch whilst Elliot went and grabbed his father's coffee, taking a sip before Clint reclaimed it from him.

Natasha looking slightly annoyed, slightly amused, turned to them, motioning for them to sit down. Knowing not to disobey, they sat down next to Orion on the couch opposite of mine.

"We all have been called to the helicarrier," she announced, in her sometimes frighteningly calm voice.

"Why?" Elliot said, voicing pretty much everyone's thoughts. Natasha hesitated a moment before;

"I don't know"

My mind started working on overdrive, if Natasha doesn't know it has to be big, and were all being called, but if it was an emergency wouldn't it be on the news or something already?

"When?" I asked, my Russian accent non existent, having given up the charade long ago.

"As soon as possible"

"But-"Complained the three boys in unison. "We can have breakfast first-" she was cut off by a series of loud cheers, "but you only have fifteen minutes" she finished. Suddenly the boys were gone, having run out the door in a flash. I turned and picked up Freya, who though she is nearly 6 is still very small. Looking at my aunt I mouthed 'are you alright?' Her reply was a nod, her eyes still on the ground. I knew she hated putting us in harm's way, but she also knew there was no way around it.

So still knowing she wasn't okay I walked out of the apartment, taking the stairs instead of the elevator as I find them much faster. Upon arriving in the hall, I quickly filled up two plates while still managing to balance Freya on my other arm. I got some odd looks, which I ignored, in favour of eating my food while it's warm.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later we were heading out the doors of the apartment, the boys having taken longer than the deemed 'fifteen' minutes. I held Freya in one arm with my overnight pack in the other, each of us was carrying one as we are regularly called, just normally not on such short notice.

Our apartment, although seemingly normal, was really made up of exclusively S.H.I.E.L.D agents. It was a place for them to live without having to be worried of being found by their... Enemies. We had moved in around a year after my siblings and I had started living with our aunt, uncle, and cousin. To live anywhere else they would be constantly worried of their enemy's finding us. Although the buffet/restaurant (when not 'closed' AKA simply off limits to the public and open to us) was completely open to the public. Apparently to 'keep up the public image'.

We all climbed into the S.H.I.E.L.D issued jeep that my parents owned, or might have stolen. ('_Who really knows?'_) The four of us miraculously fitting into the back with the adults up front.

We were there in record time thanks to the fact that Clint drove. In the end Elliot not liking speeds as much as his father was looking a little green, but living in this family you learn not to let emotions show through. We quickly climbed out, Freya once again in my arms, and walked equally quickly over to the Quinjet waiting for us. Freya, being the one of us to not enjoy heights, started whimpering as we made our assent. Causing me to quietly begin comforting her, oblivious to the stares of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents accompanying us, who found it incredulous that I had gone from completely stony and serious, to a protective older sister within seconds.

* * *

Stepping out of the plane around forty minutes later, I took in the sight of what had been our home for the first year after being rescued from 'that place'. I shuddered, horrible memories replaying in my head, before Freya tugged on my sleeve, alerting me that we were falling behind, along with gazing at me worriedly. I gave her a small smile of reassurance before jogging to catch up with my family.

We walked swiftly through the halls of the helicarrier, getting greetings from many passing agents. My siblings, cousin and I have become quite popular in the time we lived here and we know most of the people on board.

At last we stopped at an unlabelled door. My aunt briskly knocking before walking in. We waited behind for a moment as we heard her nearly shouting at who I would guess to be director Fury. Although having lived here for so long we regularly call him simply Fury, Freya proclaiming him 'uncle Fury'-although at the time she was two so it sounded more like 'uncle furry'. Fury had looked completely gobsmacked before patting her head and walking off. Leaving behind a thoroughly shocked group of agents-Hearing my aunt suddenly stop her rant in shock, I cast a quick look to my uncle before following him in.

* * *

The sight that met my eyes nearly made me stop in shock too. Before me stood my aunt and uncle's entire old team, dubbed 'the avengers'. We of course knew all about them, but had never met them as our parents had stopped meeting with them after Elliot was born. Apparently none had any inkling of our existence and obviously thought that my siblings and I were also Natasha and Clint's children, if Anthony Stark's gaping mouth was any giveaway.

Natasha recovering first choked out a weak 'hello'. To the surprise of the rest of us, Natasha was never this nervous. The reason became immediately apparent to me though as she had explained to us that Stark had been wanting to set up a 'Mini Avengers' group that our aunt firmly didn't want us to join. And I agreed, if anything I wanted to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Not some masked vigilante. Not that I was claiming my relatives were anything like that, I knew they had been dragged into the avengers initiative, and they had hated every minute of it.

I cast my gaze around at the other avengers, Thor seemed elated, Dr. Banner seemed slightly nervous, Steve Rodgers looked, for lack of a better explanation, thoroughly shocked. And lastly, Pepper and Jane, Thor and Stark's wives, were starting at Freya as if they had won the lottery, causing me to shift so she was hidden behind me more.

Freya broke the silence by spotting Fury, and letting out an excited squeal, hopped out of my arms sprinting to Fury and hugging him around his middle. Fury seemingly forgetting where he was when he caught sight of his god-daughter (Natasha and Clint decided it when they saw how much Fury cared for the young girl), scooped her up in his arms hugging her, Freya whispering, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Я не понял вы Uncle Fury." Resulting in even more gaping, even if most had only understood the uncle part. Freya for the most part spoke English, but thoroughly enjoyed using Russian as she was immensely shy.

[I missed you Uncle Fury]

Getting tired of the silence I walked up to Fury, who had quickly regained composure after realizing where he was, and glared at him, using international sign language (one of the many languages I know) I quickly signed;

~do something before someone swallows a fly.~

Before Fury could reply however, Pepper spoke.

"You know how to sign?" She said, still in slight shock, adding "and your right, close your mouths everyone I'm sure it's making the children uncomfortable."

Glaring slightly at being called a child, but knowing she meant well I shot her a grateful look. Turning back to Fury I switched to French, my father being French meant I could master the accent quite well, leading to many believing it to be my first language.

"Aimeriez-vousque nous quitter?" I asked him, surprised when the answer came from not him, but my godmother Maria hill.

[Would you like us to leave?]

She and I had got on immediately when we met and my aunt and uncle, knowing that their work could potentially lead to their deaths, had decided to appoint a godparent for each of us. Maria was Orion's godmother as well, although he wasn't as attached to her, Elliot's official godparent had yet to be decided as Fury was reluctant to take on even one and Maria was already appointed as mine and my twins.

"You four don't have to leave dear, it's about time you met this group of... People" she said, seeming to hesitate with what she was going to call them at the end.

I not being the-squealing/sentimental/comforting/anything girly really-type, but still not having seen my godmother in over six months, quickly hugged her. Getting a quick hug in return before she turned to the group of superheroes, plus Pepper and Jane, some of whom looked ready to faint, and asked, smirking slightly;

"Now who will introduce themselves first?"

Stark, seeming to see a chance of taking the spotlight, jumped up nearly knocking down his chair, proclaiming; "Tony Stark"

Looking disappointed of our lack of reaction, he slumped back down into his chair. Thor rose next announcing, much too loudly in my opinion; "THOR ODINSON! GOD OF LIGHTNING!"

Wincing slightly as the sudden loud noise slammed ears, my advanced hearing making it that much worse, I looked to Dr. Banner who just waved and said, "Bruce Banner." The captain, following his lead, said "Steve Rodgers." While the girls simply looked at each other before Pepper turned back and said, "Pepper Stark, and this is Jane Foster" she said the last bit pointing at her friend. I nodded before looking towards Natasha, wondering whether to use hers or Clint's surname. She pointed to herself so discreetly I'm sure the only ones other than me to see we're the spies. But it was enough to tell me that we didn't need to hide everything from these people.

"Anastasia Romanoff" I said, my voice with an edge, daring anyone to comment on my 'girly' name. Orion then followed my lead as I quickly walked over and plucked my sister from Fury.

"Orion Romanoff" I noticed a few people looking between us. The look we always get when people are trying to determine whether or not we're twins. Then, knowing Freya would never speak aloud in a room full of strangers I nodded to her and said;

"Freya Romanoff."

I ended up having to hold back a smirk as a few of the avengers trying to determine whether any of us actually spoke English, which of course we did but it was fun to act as though we didn't. A few people glanced towards where Elliot used to be standing, but I already knew he wouldn't be there anymore. As quick as lightning I put Freya down and jumped in an overly complicated manor grabbing on to the slight rafters in the large room. In seconds I was sitting on one staring into my cousin's face.

I snorted at the looks I got from the avengers, as well as the fact that Clint looked slightly proud, before turning to my cousin. He just shrugged before saying, "Elliot Barton".

Anthony Stark, loud as ever, then decided to proclaim;

"I knew it! They are all yours!"

As I tried to hold back laughter I heard many smacking sounds, indicating multiple 'face-palms'. Before anyone said anything to correct him, Pepper was next to him, whispering into his ear. It seemed she at least was smart enough to notice the different last names, as the billionaire deflated for a moment before saying;

"You at least had one kid and didn't tell me, and if those three aren't your kids then who are they?"

'_Straight to the point isn't he?' _I thought to myself, wondering how this was going to turn out. Luckily at that moment Natasha seemed to snap back into motion and replied;

"My nieces and nephew." Muttering, "not that it's any of your business" under her breath.

"Then why aren't they with their _parents_?"

Within seconds I was behind him, holding a knife to his throat. The way he said it made it sound as if our parents, were bad parents for letting us live with Natasha and Clint. And he had the misfortune of letting me hear him say it.

There were multiple gasps, and it was a few seconds until I was pulled away from the shocked genius. It wasn't like I was going to kill him anyway, but I complied. Letting myself be led out of the room by Maria.

She simply sat with me in the next room for a minute, knowing that I had taken the deaths of my parents the hardest. Although she did mention that I probably shouldn't do that again, risk being sued by the billionaire. Not that I cared in the least what Anthony Stark thought of me, I agreed. My Aunt and Uncle would be mad if I was the reason for another lawsuit.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The translations are all pretty rough so if any native speakers have suggestions I'd be happy to hear them. Now I'll be getting back to writing so please review! ~Ly


	3. Log Two

I was led back into the room a few minutes later to see a smirking Stark. Wanting to wipe that smirk off his face I said;

"You do know тетя Maria didn't punish me right?" Letting a small smirk slip onto my own face.

His face however took on a shocked expression before turning to Fury.

"Order her to punish her!" He whined.

Fury just replied; "If anyone was to be punished it would not be Anastasia Mr. Stark."

Giving up he turned back to me and said, "So you do speak English!"

Not expecting that comment I blinked, turning to Pepper to see if he was joking. She just shook her head, looking at the back of his head as if contemplating whether or not to smack him. I turned back to Anthony and said, "Yes I do Anthony. Good for you, you know your languages." Using the voice I usually reserved for Freya, before had started smacking me upside the head for it anyway.

He looked shocked, to say the least, that someone had spoken to him in such a manner. But he got no chance to discuss it.

"Now that everyone is introduced, I think it's time to bring in the others."

Fury said this looking at everyone in the room except our family. Obviously they knew something we didn't.

Suddenly the door opened admitting a group of kids, all around the ages of thirteen to sixteen. The first two were obviously twins, they both had ginger hair that matched Mrs. Stark's perfectly and brown eyes to match their father. One was on crutches, and not the temporary kind either. If I had to guess I would say some type of paralysis. The one with the crutches introduced herself as 'Annette Stark' and her sister as 'Analise Stark'. They looked to be about fifteen.

Then came a young girl with curly brown hair and green eyes. '_Banner's daughter_' I guessed. And I was right too, as she introduced herself as 'Maisie Banner'. I would probably say she was around thirteen, but she looked younger.

The next to come was a boy. He looked to be about fifteen, although could have been sixteen. He had slightly pale blonde hair, and pale grey eyes. He quickly introduced himself as 'Rylan 'Rookie' Rogers'. Informing us, as I had already guessed, that he was the captain's son. Before rushing off to the corner of the room, confirming my guesses of possible stage fright.

He was soon followed by a small, but sure of herself looking, fifteen year old girl. She had strawberry blonde hair. Accompanied by bright blue eyes. Her hand was placed, non-too discreetly, on a short sword hanging from her waist. It looked to be bronze, but had an unnatural sheen to it suggesting otherwise. After scanning the room, and seemingly being reassured by the presence of her parents. She announced herself as 'Reyna Thordottir'.

'_All children of the avengers_' I couldn't help but wonder what Fury was playing at. Before I could think too hard however, a women with almost white, pale blonde hair -almost an exact match to that of my sisters-and pale blue eyes, entered. Holding a child who looked to be identical to her. Steve Rodgers quickly stood up, introducing the woman as his wife 'Elsa Rogers', and the child as 'Unity Rogers'. The only male Stark in the room could be heard snorting at the last name.

* * *

When everyone finally settled, somehow having managed to all get a seat around the table-Excluding Elliot and I however. As we were mysteriously missing, only to be found if one looked up-Fury stood and coughed a few times, finally gaining attention of Stark, who was badgering my adoptive parents for not telling him about us. He then looked at all of us kids, somehow including Elliot and I in the rafters. And said;

"I have not gathered you all here today simply for the sake of introductions... I assume you all know of mutants?" Freezing at the last sentence, I tried to figure out how he knew. Quickly giving up. That man knows everything. I just hoped he wasn't going to reveal my siblings and I to the others.

You see, my siblings and I are all mutants. My cousin too. We tried to keep it under wraps, but obviously that was in vain. I have the power to shift my form into any animal smaller than my human form. So elephants are out of the question. This also leaves me with enhanced senses when in human form, as well as agility. Although it comes with the slight downside of my human form having large incisors and slightly pointed ears. Not always the most normal thing, or easy to hide.

Orion can manipulate any of the four base elements, earth, air, fire, and water. Assuming that they're already existent. He's not able to create them. We've also found he has immunity to flames and can breathe underwater, lucky with how many times practice has gone wrong... Freya has the power to not only sense when people are telling truth or lies, but has found that when she does use her voice people will do whatever she tells them to. There is very little chance of resistance. Elliot, as far as we can tell, can fly. His lungs are also different so that the air pressure doesn't kill him. He rarely uses the power, but we still tease him about being 'superman'. His real dream is to become a S.H.I.E.L.D medic, though I am the only one to know this. He thinks our parents will be mad at him for not following in their footsteps.

Only I have known of it for a while. Freya always had a habit of getting her way; it wasn't until she forced the boys to play 'tea party' with her when she was four that we realized it. Elliot had been doing something as simple as jumping from rooftop to rooftop when he slipped. He was around 10, we didn't worry all to much as we all had glider suits on; although our parents obviously were ready to take action, but when no one heard the tell-tale 'whoosh' of the wings opening we all rushed to see what was going on. Elliot was floating about a foot from the ground. His suit had malfunctioned. Orion found out at about the same time, he was 13. It had been when he learned of what they did to me in the 'red room'. It nearly caused a hurricane. As for I. The circumstances in the 'red room' were what brought out my powers. Sadly in front of the scientists. I knew how to use my powers to my full advantage before I even knew what a mutant was.

* * *

Brilliant! Well there is chapter two. I do hope you enjoyed it. I spent a lot of time writing these. Merci Arrow, my genius beta. I look forward to posting the next entry. Please review! ~Ly


	4. Log Three

Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. This is chapter three, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Fury continued his speech after giving us all time to think. I noticed that almost every other kid in the room had frozen too. Leaving me with suspicions I was too busy to investigate.

"Now, despite what you all may protest I know that almost every child in here has an active X-gene. And I know such thanks to an old friend. The same old friend who would like to speak to all of you, please welcome Headmistress Munroe. Who has also brought along Dr. Hank McCoy."

Despite the protests throughout his, slightly nerve racking, speech he finished by waving a hand towards the door. Where I now noticed had entered two people. The first was a tall African looking women with pure white hair. Behind her followed... a man? He was completely covered in blue fur. Definitely a mutant.

The room was suddenly much too quiet, until however, the woman chose to speak.

"I, as the director said before, am Ororo Munroe. And this is one of the teachers at my academy, Dr. Hank McCoy, also known as Beast."

Tony, who had wisely kept his mouth shut, choose this time to open it. "What academy?" Although he had a look on his face that suggested he already knew. Who wouldn't?

His question, although not what I would have asked, was remarkably tame. I had expected him to ask what sort of school would let a beast be a teacher.

It was Xavier's Institute, everyone knew of it, the first school for mutants. Maria had suggested I go, but I had simply told her I didn't need it. It was before I knew my siblings were mutants, but they had never wanted to go either. We were not going to fit in with a bunch of whiny adolescents. No matter how whiny my brother can get.

"Xavier Institute for Higher Learning" Continuing at the imploring looks she added; "yes, it is the school for mutants"

After giving us a minute to talk among ourselves she continued.

Addressing the adults she said, "I am here because I know that most of your children are mutants. I having no way of contacting most of you due to your... Status. Asked my old friend here if he could gather you for me."

Dr. Banner then spoke up, "what do you want with them?" He looked so nervous I was worried he might go green, but his daughter laying a hand on his arm managed to calm him.

"I want nothing with them" replied the Headmistress, "I simply want to offer them a place at my school. They will be safe and learn to use their powers for the good of humanity. As well as be accepted. I will force no one."

There was a lot of murmuring once he had finished his speech. People looked confused, worried, scared, excited. I was frankly a bit annoyed. I don't like my secrets being revealed. No matter if everyone else here has the same secret.

My Aunt motioned to us to follow her so in quick succession Elliot and I jumped from the rafters, scaring the two teachers. We walked down the hall, Freya once again in my arms, until we came to our family's quarters. We stepped in and all sat around the table.

For a while we all just stared at each other. No one speaking. Then Elliot spoke.

"I think we should go."

We all turned to him, Orion openly gaping.

"I mean... I'm sure we could all learn by ourselves, and personally I'd rather not be taught by a bunch of strangers, but, I'm not sure if we should let the Avengers kids go alone..." He trailed off looking down. When he believed in something he could be incredibly strong but he was also only a kid.

"I actually think Eli's right, these kids could be unpredictable and we can't trust any of them to not reveal things. Also gaining Intel on this 'school' could be valuable for S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint added.

"It's agreed" Decided Natasha, "Anastasia and Orion will go". That was met with an immediate outburst from Elliot which resulted in a 'glare off' between him and his father while I stared at Natasha and said, "Я не буду вдаваться без нее."

[I will not go without her]

The staring/glaring lasted a while until Natasha gave in and said;

"Fine! Freya may go." In a fairly resigned voice. This resulted in a shout of victory from Elliot as Clint had turned to gape at Natasha.

"I'm going too!" He yelled. Whooping and slapping high-fives with Orion.

So here we are, 2 hours later every one of the Avengers kids are sitting on what is called the 'X-jet' flying towards a school I knew would be hell. Or close enough to it...

I had found out Starks twins were telepathic, which annoyed me to no end. Now I had not one, but two people who could get into my mind without my consent. At least

it was only if they had eye contact. Dr. Banner's daughter Maisie apparently could throw and shape force-fields, but had little control.

The daughter of the god could change her molecular form. Making her hard as steel and bullet proof, or essentially turning herself to vapour. As she had grown up in Asgard she had a little control, but they had not known what to think of her power there and she wasn't able to fully control it. At the time it seemed more linked to her emotions.

Ryan Rodgers he was a mystery. He was a mutant. Of that everyone was certain, but he was even more quiet then Maisie From my parents intel we were able to figure out that the powers had something to do with camouflage, and my guess is they were somewhat like a chameleon, but no one knew for sure.

Freya was the youngest one on the jet and kept getting odd glances every now and then. That or they were glancing at my brother and I. We were both trying to covertly comfort our sister while speaking fluent Russian. It was most probably the second option.

While we were on the jet it was discussed that the Stark twins would be going under their mother's surname of Potts. I zoned out after that as I already knew why. Those girls had been kept away from the media their entire lives. They weren't about to go to a school, mutant school or not, under their real name. It was too much of a risk; their parents, like mine, have enemies.

* * *

I know this is not the best chapter, but please review, I adore constructive criticism, just keep in mind I'll pay more attention if your polite. Thank you for reading I should have chapter four up soon!


	5. Log Four

When we had finally landed it was nearing nightfall. I idly observed the other kids. Maisie was looking slightly nervous, Analise, who I had learned was deaf, was chatting in ASL to her sister. Rylan was asleep and had drool coming out the side of his mouth. And Reyna was feigning sleep. My own brother was slumped against my shoulder, but I knew him to well to actually think he was sleeping. Elliot was looking bored out of his mind, but you wouldn't know it if you didn't know him. Freya was fidgeting on my lap. She had outright refused to ride anywhere else.

After waking the sleeping Rylan, we-and by 'we' I mean the others, my cousin and siblings we're actually quite alert-walked tiredly to the mansion. I idly observed the fact that the grounds were pretty well kept as we walked.

We got a brief intro to the school in the Headmistress's office, just missing the Headmaster Prof. Logan who had gone to break up a fight. Then, we were sent to our rooms. We apparently would be staying in the visitor's wing, and would be rooming as follows; the stark twins in one room, Freya and I in the next, then Reyna and Maisie would share a room. On the other side of the hall the three boys would share a room, which Rylan looked extremely uncomfortable about. I almost pitied him.

I led an extremely tired, but unwilling to show it Freya into our room and as soon as I closed the door I immediately had the girl in my arms. Placing her gently on the single bed farthest from the door.

I looked over the schedule, which I had been given while snorting. I would be skipping most of these classes, and there was no way I was going to 'Beginners Self Defence'. Five seconds later Orion and Elliot came in, Orion looking around my room, Elliot staring incredulously at his schedule.

Orion and I shared a look before Orion clamped a hand over his cousins mouth just as he was about to shout. Elliot made a move to flip Orion over his shoulder, slightly startled, but quickly stopped himself. He looked down at the floor for a second before glancing questioningly at me. This all happened in the space of about a minute. At that point I quickly nodded to Freya, glaring slightly at him, before beginning in ASL;

~We will be replacing the 'Beginners Self Defence' with a practice session taught by me.~

In unison they silently groaned and I glared slightly before continuing.

~You may attend the 'Power Sessions' –I snort slightly at the name- if you wish, but I will be there if you wish for my help.~

I looked at them and they signed the affirmative.

~What about the basic subjects?~ Signed Elliot looking at me questioningly.

I contemplated that for a minute. Our guardians had given us the 'quick' version of all school grades. We all had our subjects. Freya could do math at a grade 10 level. Orion could name any town, city, state, country, anywhere, sometimes even street names. Elliot was almost like a human dictionary, and I... I had gotten the knowledge I needed implanted in my brain back in the 'red room' I was almost what one would call a genius because of it, but I hated it. The one subject I was good at that I didn't learn there was music. I played the violin. Few knew but I could play as good as any professional Violinist. It helped me after nothing else did.

Shaking myself from the memory, I shrugged and replied;

~You're free to go if you feel like it, but don't feel obligated.~

They nodded and left, us signing farewells to each other.

The next day both Freya and I we're up before dawn. Freya still seemed slightly tired, but refused to stay in bed. We got dressed then headed to the boy's room. They too were, for once, up. Together we headed to the dining hall we had seen on the way in. Halfway there I started carrying Freya as she was fidgeting nervously. When we got to the hall there were very few people there. We got a few curious glances that quickly turned into double takes when they saw the five year old-who was so small she probably looked to be two or three-in my arms.

After eating we headed to our first class; 'Beginners Self Defence'. I had protested, but Orion had pointed out that we should at least show up for the first class. When we got there everyone was pretty much just wandering aimlessly around the room. I saw a few kids playing around with their powers, but nothing too unusual for a school for mutants.

A few minutes later a large gruff looking man walked in. He'd be intimidating if I wasn't a fourteen year old assassin. He walked to the slightly raised part of the room and glared down at everyone until they were all quiet. I raised my eyebrow at his odd way of going about things but ignored it. This is a school for mutants after all, and how can I comment? I was schooled by spies and assassins.

Just then the man noticed Freya who was standing by my side.

"What's she doing 'ere?" He asked, his voice heavily accented.

I looked at my sister, she had an innocent smile on her face. The first thing alerting me she hadn't told us something. Orion obviously noticed too.

"What did you not tell us?" He asked in a voice that was so well disguised most would never hear the amusement in it.

Continuing to smile sweetly Freya replied in fluent Russian;

"У может быть искусство в этом слоте, а не самообороны. Небольшое примечание стороны объясняя, что я был слишком молод..." She trailed off at the end, looking extremely angry and starting to mutter some colourful language in Russian under her breath.

[There may be art in this slot, and not self-defence. A small side note explaining that I was too young ...]

The other students who had started listening when Orion had started in English were now looking confused, but I ignored them and turned to the teacher.

"She is here to learn self-defence." I stated, my voice calm but with an edge to it.

He looked annoyed.

"The little ones have art class this time kiddo. Sorry

He then turned to one of the students.

"Take the little girl to the art room, will ya?"

Said boy puffed his chest out importantly and marched over to Freya. He was a small boy who looked about eight, but was probably closer to ten. He had curly brown hair and big green eyes, but he was tiny. He had finally managed to get through the group of people to Freya. Immediately he grabbed her hand, intending obviously to lead her from the room like a two year old.

Instead, no more than five seconds later he found himself lying on his back on the floor. Having been judo flipped by a smirking Freya. I looked to Elliot and he was smirking triumphantly. I knew I shouldn't have let my sister have a training session with him.

I looked around me. The class was openly gaping where-as the teacher was a little more subtle about it. He still looked stunned.

I decided it was time to go and quickly motioned for my family to follow me from the room. It didn't go that way.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry, I know how much I hate these, I will try to finish chapter five and have it up soon! Thank you all for reading, please review!


	6. Log Five

Hello everyone, I apologize for the incredibly long wait, I simply lost interest with this story. I will continue to update, but with school starting it will be slow. Thank you for all my new followers and to everyone who has favorited. You make me want to continue this. Now, please enjoy chapter five.

* * *

It happened in quick succession.

The teacher bounded over behind me in a few quick steps.

I suddenly flashed back to the 'red room' where I'd be attacked with no warning, for no reason, simply for tests.

I turned, kicked his legs from under him, surprising him and causing him to trip, but he seemed to react unnaturally fast. In seconds he was up. But by then I had my hidden knife out.

I threw it. He dodged and it went slamming into the wall behind him. He tried to grab my arm but I stepped to the left, punching him near his right ribs. I heard a few 'snaps' but didn't stop. I landed another punch and another kick, never stopping to take a breath. Before long I was sure I had broken some bones, but he still hadn't hit me back. Then it came to me. He was one of the ones who would let me beat him to a pulp then as soon as I had turned my back he would stand up and nearly kill me. Only 'nearly' because the scientists didn't want me dead.

I had already pulled out a gun and had it raised at to his temple. When suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw something small and shiny fly through the air. It took out my gun sending both objects to the side of the room. I turned to access my next target.

But stopped. There stood Elliot and Orion. Freya behind them. Elliot had thrown the blade.

This wasn't the Red Room, I wasn't being tested. There were no scientists. I was at a school, a school for mutants, and I had just attacked my teacher.

I turned slowly to access the damage I had done to my teacher to find him standing up from where I had left him kneeling on the floor in pain. He cracked his neck, bones seemingly snapping back into place. Confused I turned back to my family. The three of them were walking over to me, I exchanged a look with Orion that clearly stated 'I'm okay now'. And they immediately hurried up. Being by my side in seconds I picked Freya up and hugged her close while Orion squeezed my shoulder. Elliot looked at me, and even if he didn't know exactly what I had gone through in the Red Room I once again thought he probably had a good idea. I thank him in ASL, glad he stopped me before I killed that man.

Then we turned back to the teacher, only to notice that the headmistress and a few teachers we're rushing into the room, the entirety of the class hurrying behind them, but not willing to enter.

The teachers stood backing the man I had attacked just as my own family was backing me, we stared at each other for a few seconds and I annualized their expressions. The headmistress's eyes were full of worry and compassion, she wouldn't be a problem. Dr. McCoy looked stunned and disbelieving. Not far from the teacher who I had heard some kids in the hallway call Logan, the one I had attacked. He looked slightly mad but more amazed.

After a minute the Headmistress motioned for me to follow her. I unwillingly did, my own family trailing behind me. One of the other teachers tried to shoo them away but their death glares were enough to make him stop. I also noticed the little boy Freya had flipped, sticking fearfully to the side of one of the teachers.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Elliot fiddling with the 'watch' on his wrist. It was actually a communication device and he was probably informing his parents what just happened. They wouldn't be mad. Natasha more than anyone knew what I had been through as she too was taken at a young age by the Red Room, but she had been older when she got out, already had time to come to terms, even if not fully, with what she had been through, I had not. And Clint would probably be proud I took out (well, nearly took out) A man twice my size. And I would have if it weren't for him being a mutant.

Their main problem would be avoiding lawsuits.

All the way there I kept eyeing escape routes. My family doing the same. Call us paranoid, but it came in handy. We eventually saw one where no one would even notice our leaving. And quick as lightning we were gone. Into the vent system.

Freya was obviously uncomfortable but we all regularly used the vent system at home so it wasn't to much of a big deal. In minutes we had found out way outside, slinking silently out into the forest surrounding the mansion. Once there we called our guardians. Or more, sent out a signal that would let them know we needed them. Then we looked around for a good place to hide out until they could get here.

This rarely happened. We could normally deal with things on our own, but with the Headmistress knowing S.H.I.E.L.D. That's probably the first place they would call. Meaning we'd probably have to cut our mission short.

I had more or less come to terms with what had happened anyway, I hadn't flashed back like that in years. I found myself taking comfort in Freya burying her head into my shirt, but looking longingly back at the mansion. All my belongings were in there, no one would ever get to them without being electrocuted but they were there all the same.

I looked to my family. Aside from Freya curled into my embrace, Elliot was fiddling nervously with his bow, reminding me that he's still a little kid, and Orion was scouting out in front for locations to hide. It almost felt normal.

That is, until I suddenly found myself face-to-face with my godmother. I looked over at Elliot who was supposed to be keeping look-out and saw him shrug helplessly, tied to a tree. I had been so out of it thinking about what had happened I had forgot to keep my guard up.

I mentally reprimanded myself well looking to my godmother, gauging if she was mad. She wasn't. She looked more concerned than anything else.

I nodded, not wanting to talk about it, and besides. I was fine. I had gotten over the Red Room. It had only been the relation to things there added to the anger of how much he was talking down to my sister that made me attack him like that.

She motioned for me to follow her.

By the time we got back to the mansion she had explained that she had been coming to check up on me and when she got here the mansion was in a flurry looking. At that point in time I had sent out the signal and it turns out Maria had a link to that signal as well. A few others had volunteered to go with her but she had ignored them and come to find us.

"What now?" I asked, slightly nervous. I knew my cousin and brother had wanted this mission more than anything and I didn't want to ruin it for them. Thankfully my godmother was a highly trained SHIELD agent.

It took a few hours of sitting outside the principals office. An uncomfortable silence between us all. Until finally Maria appeared. She seemed to be smug, from victory I realized happily, but was hiding it. She must have refused to give them any information, I wondered if they had called in the telekinetic. She wouldn't have gotten far I supposed, SHIELD was really good at keeping its secrets, and that meant teaching all how to create mental barriers once mutant telekinesis powers became a problem.

We said our goodbyes and headed off to the common room of the guest wing, no one even looked up when we walked in, but as we sat down Maisie asked a question.

"What did you do?" It was simple, I didn't have to answer, but I did.

"Beat up a teacher, and Freya judo flipped a kid." I said, looking her straight in the face. She blinked a couple times then motioned to Rookie.

"Maisie and I got bored in chemistry so we tried something a tad... harder. It ended in half the class being sent to the infirmary with minor burns."

I looked at him questioningly, he and Maisie looked fine.

"Super-solider serum passed on. Maisie managed to make a force-field in defence. No one else was seriously hurt, but my Mother was called in. She wasn't mad in the least, but as 'punishment' she's making me look after Unity for a while. She's in bed now, but she'll be staying for a few days. I rather think that my parents needed me to babysit so they could go on a mission. Figures I can't even get out of it here." He got a few snickers, but eyes were on the Stark twins.

I looked at them. "What did you do."

"Well we may have gotten in an argument with the math teacher, resulting in us revealing our identities..." She trailed off. "I think the students are starting to make the connections for the rest of you." Annette quickly translated for her sister.

After a few Russian swears I turned to Reyna. "And you?"

She hesitated, looking angry, but ashamed.

"My first teacher protested me bringing a weapon to class, when I refused to hand it over he tried to use force. His perfect filing system ended up in the lake after the storm I set of. I apologized, but Mother was still called in. I couldn't tell if she was mad or if she was going to laugh, but she got the staff off my back." She smiled hesitantly.

I looked them all over, my mother had never wanted it to happen, and nor did I, but if it wasn't on the Avengers terms it might not be as bad. Despite our differences we were all the same.

"I think..." I started. "That we will make an outstanding team."

* * *

I didn't start this chapter intending to finish it this way, but I think it works. Tell me your opinion. Any mistakes feel free to correct me. I hope you all enjoyed. Please feel free to suggest things, tell me of your ideas. Until next time, Ly.


End file.
